


The Flexible Mr. Allen

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom!Barry, Cum Dump!Barry, Exploited, Filmed, Forced Bottom, Forced Bottoming, Forced Nudity, Fucking Post!Barry, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sex Slave, Slave!Barry, Strapped to a Bed, Sub!Barry, Whore!Barry, Whored Out, cum dump, slut!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry’s been found out as a meta in Iron Heights and the Warden decides he’s going to do something about his latest meta human.





	The Flexible Mr. Allen

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve seen the clip on tumblr of a guy’s cock stuffed through an old matrice as he cums… that’s what inspired this.

_Squeak squeak squeak squeak…_   
  
“huh…” Barry groggily opened his eyes.  He started to get up and a hand on the middle of his bare back pushed him flat on the bed he was face down on.  Frowning he slowly realized that whatever they’d shot him up with was finally wearing off.  His feeling coming back he realized he was naked and chained face down on the bed.   
  
“FUCK!” Whoever was fucking him in the ass right now had just reached the point of no return and came hard and fast in his ass.  Barry groaned, feeling himself tighten around the dick inside of him before he spilled his own seed down through the hole in the bed where his cock had been fed through as he came untouched into the void under the bed.   
  
_Smack_   
  
“Ah, you’re awake then Mr. Allen.” Barry’s eyes snapped up to look at the Warden.   
  
“wha…” But new hands were suddenly on him and a new cock being forced into his battered hole.  “fuck…” He swore.   
  
“Really Mr. Allen, language.” The Warden chided him.   
  
“w-what’s going on?” Barry managed to make out around his dry mouth.   
  
“Well you see Mr. Allen, you failed to disclose you were a meta human.  So we had to do some testing… and would you believe that you’re powers seem to have a sexual nature?” He chuckled.  “Always aroused, no matter what we did to you, and constantly producing more sperm than your body can hold.  Upwards of fifteen orgasms a day required.  Well we decided that we could help you out.  I mean we can’t really suppress this power oddly enough.  The collars seem to only slow it down.  And while I couldn’t force other men to let you fuck them… they lined up around the cell block to have a chance to fuck you.” He sneered.   
  
“So we’re starting with every inmate who you worked on their case.  Then we’ll move on to everyone the Flash put in prison.” He gave Barry a look.  “Then we’ll move to Detective West’s collars… and keep going till everyone, the guards, and myself, have a go.  Then we’ll start over, again.” He smirked.   
  
“a-again?” Barry blushed, not liking where this was going.   
  
“Oh yes… we’ve been through the prison population twice now.  I must say… I wasn’t expecting the vibrations as you came…” He smirked at Barry and suddenly he felt more vulnerable than he should.  “Of course making sure you’re open 24/7 and spend most of your day chained to that bed… we’ve been able to cram an awful lot of dick up your tight ass.” He leaned in and ran his fingers through Barry’s hair.   
  
“why…”   
  
“Because I can.” He smirked at Barry before pulling back.  “And the money is fantastic.”   
  
“M-money?” Barry blinked.   
  
“Well yes.  You see.” He pointed to a camera.  “You’re Central City’s most popular cam model.  Two thousand and fourteen dicks taken on camera….” He smirked.  “And a quarter of a million views online.  Now that you’re awake you’re fans might have some requests… and that just means more money.” He turned and walked away.   
  
“you bastard…” Barry tried to get up but couldn’t.   
  
“We also decided to keep your blood sugar just above crashing.  You won’t get sick or pass out, but you won’t really be able to stand or function… so do be careful.” He grinned again as he walked away from Barry chuckling to himself before he turned one last time to look at Barry.  “You can’t run away from this, whore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling people not to leave me to my own devices… things like this happen.


End file.
